


Master Builder

by killerweasel



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie enjoys building with Lego. The Gang have varied opinions on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Builder

Title: Master Builder  
Fandom: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Dee Reynolds, Charlie Kelly, Frank Reynolds, Dennis Reynolds  
Word Count: 1,074  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: This is for [feriowind](http://feriowind.tumblr.com), [howlingblaster](http://howlingblaster.tumblr.com), and [yimmygo](http://yimmygo.tumblr.com/)  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Charlie enjoys building with Lego. The Gang have varied opinions on the matter.

 

Frank smacked his hand on the counter. "Charlie's been playing with those damn Legos again, Dennis. It isn't right. He's a grown-ass man, he shouldn't be wasting his time on children's toys."

"First, the plural of Lego is still Lego, Frank." Dennis handed Frank a beer. "Second, if you don't like it, then you should do something about it instead of merely bitching to me."

"Maybe I will."

\---

Dee opened the door to find a very upset Charlie clutching a large plastic tub against his chest. "Charlie? What's wrong?"

"Frank threw all my Lego sets away. He threw them away, Dee! I worked my ass off building those cars and planes and spaceships. I even followed the directions." Charlie's voice was reaching almost screeching levels and Dee heard one of her neighbors open their door to see what the screaming was about. "He waited until I went to the bar and tossed them in some random dumpster. I've been dumpster diving for the last hour and I couldn't find any of them. They're gone!"

That certainly explained the layers of grime and the horrible stench coming off of Charlie. Reaching out, Dee grabbed him by the arm, yanking him inside. "You need to calm down before someone calls the police."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Charlie paced the length of Dee's living room. "I spent actual money on those sets, Dee. I went to garage sales and rummage sales, and I even bought a brand new one from the store. I could have spent that money on paint or beer."

She knew if she didn't stop Charlie soon, he was going to spiral into a mess she would have absolutely no chance of reasoning with. She'd probably have to call Mac or Dennis to come help deal with him. Cursing Frank in her head, Dee walked over to where Charlie was standing. "What are you holding, Charlie?"

Charlie blinked before looking at what he was clutching against his chest. "These are the Lego bricks I had at the bar." He set the plastic tub on the floor and opened the lid. Hundreds of colorful pieces of plastic were inside. "I was afraid if I left them there, Frank would toss those in the trash too."

Dee sighed as Charlie sat down on the floor next to the tub. She watched him take pieces out and stick them together. "Why did you bring them here instead of taking them over to Mac's apartment?"

"Mac thinks they're just for kids. He said I'm too old to play with them." Charlie continued to snap pieces together, pausing every once in a while to inspect what he was doing before grabbing more. "I'm not playing. I'm creating. There's a difference."

He was also beginning to stink up Dee's apartment. Her nose wrinkled at the stench. "Do you remember what I said about you staying here, Charlie?"

"That if I'd been in the sewer or dumpsters I needed to..." He set what he was holding on the floor. "I need to get cleaned up so I don't make the place smell to the point where you start to gag." Charlie gave himself a sniff. "It isn't _that_ bad, Dee."

"You stink." She shook her head. "You know where everything is. Go take a shower. I promise I won't lay a finger on your Lego crap. And make sure you shut the damn shower curtain this time so you don't flood the bathroom."

Charlie wandered to the bathroom, muttering under his breath. Dee looked at what he'd made. It was some sort of racecar. She knelt down on the floor and gave the car a push with her finger. It rolled forward until the front end bumped into the tub. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure the bathroom door was shut. Then she grabbed a handful of bricks from the tub and began to build.

\---

Dee nudged the door open with her foot as she shifted the bags in her hands. She heard Charlie talking at the far side of the room. She was about to greet him when she realized his voice was squeakier than usual. Dee quietly closed the door behind her and listened to what Charlie was saying.

"You're special, Charlie. You make some of the neatest things and you don't even follow the directions all the time." Charlie beamed at the small blue spaceman he was holding. "Thank you, Benny. I'm glad you liked the awesome spaceship I finished today."

Clearing her throat, Dee walked through the apartment to the kitchen."Hey, Charlie."

"Dee." Charlie's face flushed as he jammed the Lego figure in the pocket of his hoodie. "When did you get here?"

"I just came in the door." She started to empty the bags on the table. "When I said you could keep your Lego stuff here and come over to build things as long as I didn't have company or plans, I expected you to make sure you cleaned everything up afterward. I stepped on a brick last night with my bare foot. It hurt like hell."

"You're not going to make me get rid of it, are you?"

"Just be more careful, okay?" Dee grabbed a box from the bottom of the beg. "They had this on clearance and I thought you might like it. Catch." The box rattled as she threw it in Charlie's direction.

He caught it just before it hit him in the face. Charlie flipped it over in his hands. "Wow! This one makes a hearse and a motorcycle. Plus it has a zombie and a vampire. Thanks, Dee!"

Dee smiled when she saw the joy on Charlie's face. The others might object to Charlie building things with the plastic bricks, but Dee didn't. She'd seen how relaxed he was when he was putting things together. Charlie was happier than he'd been in a long time and she wasn't about to ruin that.

"Are you staying for dinner before you head to the bar, Charlie?" She started to fill a large pot with water. "I'm making spaghetti."

"That depends on if you have any cheese to put on it."

Dee pulled a bag of cheese from the refrigerator. "Of course."

"I'll stick around." Charlie sat down on the floor and opened his new Lego set. "You want to help me build this while the water boils? You can make the motorcycle."

"Sure."


End file.
